What now !
by Lanny-Sama
Summary: Sakura gets a mission in a big swamp on the other side of the country. But it turns out to be a trap from the Akatsuki to get the Kyuubi.What will happen When they all get separated by one of Deidara's bombs ? DeixSak DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

What now ?!

Sakura has a mission in a big Swamp , but it turns out to be a trap of the akatsuki to catch the Kyuubi ! What will happen when they all get separated by one of Deidara's bombs ? I suck at Summaries DeidaraxSakura Rated T to be safe.

Chapter 1 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura's POV

Sakura sighed.

_"Why us? Why us of all teams !!!"_ Inner Sakura cursed. Sakura had to agree with her this time, this was the most imbecile mission she ever got ! ……Not counting the one where they had to catch that stupid cat .

Behind her she heard Naruto curse under his breath. "Naruto." Kakashi said "will you please stop cursing like that ?" Naruto glared at him "Aaahw ! Come on Kakashi-sensei! " Naruto said loudly " This is the most lame mission ever !" Sakura heard Kakashi sigh too , and she couldn't hide her smile.

They'd been running for hours now, and according to the map. It'd take them 5 more hours to get to the place hwere they had to be. "Damn!" She tought " 9 hours of running , jumping and climbing……..just for that stupid mission!!! She stopped. "Why don't we set up camp now? " She said. The others just nodded and began to set up camp.

It was a beautiful night……But something just didn't fit in……Sakura felt like there was something hiding behind the trees…. Watching them…Naruto's hard voice broke her toughts "Hey ! Sakura ! The food is ready !!" He screamed. "Heh, You better be fast Sakura" Kakashi said "Before Naruto eats it all" Sakura smiled and stood up , that feeling was probably nothing , she was just a little stressed…..that's all….. "I'm coming!" ………….Just stressed……….Right?

_Sakura was running, trough the forest. The sweat was dripping down her face while she ran as fast as she could. She looked back….. there was nothing behind her….But she could feel it closing up to her. She fell……..A black shadow came to her sight……"Sakura…." ……The deep threatening voice was everywhere. "You cannot escape me……SAKURA! "_

" AAAAH!!!" Sakura jumped up from her 'bed' .She was panting and the cold sweat dripped down her spine. "Wua !!!" Naruto screamed " Sakura-chan !!!

What happened !? Are you alright ???…..Sakura?" Sakura was just standing there…….Something bad was going to happen…She could feel it….. It was closing up…..

"Hey , Sakura , you okay ?" Kakashi asked, he looked worried "Yes……..yes…." She managed to say"Everything is …just…….fine…….It………it was just a bad dream..that's all" And she managed to fake a smile……"Lets just go back to sleep for now okay ?Only the idea of that mission tires me " Kakashi said , and before Sakura could answer , he was back in his 'bed' again, sleeping.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Deidara's POV.

"This plan is absurd ,un !" Deidara said angrily "Like this is actually going to work! Un ! They'll notice !!" And he turned around ."No way ,un! "He heard the leader sigh. "Just do it !Deidara ! You and Tobi just have to deal with it !"

(A/N: I don't like Sasori that much , sorry for the fans ) Deidara sighed…."Okay okay !…..We'll do it……un."And he turned around to get Tobi.

Why did HE always's get those lame missions , un………….It wasn't that bad ……he had to catch the Kyuubi…..But that aweful plan!!! Sigh……Well….. At least he got to dress up Tobi, Hehehe

"Hey!!! You moron, un!!" He screamed while kicking Tobi off his bed "We've got a mission! Un." He grinned while watching Tobi getting up."Oww !!"Tobi said while rubbing his back " Why did Deidara kick Tobi ? " Deidara's went wider and wider ….."Uhm….. Deidara-sempai? Why are you looking at Tobi that way ?" Tobi crawled back a little. "Well Tobi! I've got a ….SPECIAL task for you in this mission! Un ! Lets get it started ! Un ! "

Deidara was hiding in the bushes , the grin on his face was still the same. He had ...perfected the plan a little . He'd wait in the bushes until an ANBU came by , he'd take the mask and the clothes and make Tobi wear them. Only the tought of putting Tobi in ANBU clothes oh and not to mention it HAD to be a girl , leaders orders.

Just then , a female ANBU With slighly spiky black hair ran by. "Heh! Perfect , un !" he laughed Before attacking. "This will be so much FUN!"

A few hours later at Konoha.

"NOOOO!!!!TOBI DOESN'T WANT TO!!" Tobi screamed,

Deidara had dragged him all the way to Konoha " You'll have to Moron! It took me 15 minutes to make get your hair into a ponytail un!!!Next time you shouldn't use Kisame's Shampoo! Use Itachi's , un . And be silent!!! If we get caught I will kill you !" Deidara said . As alway's, Tobi was annoying the hell out of him. But this time , Deidara had a camera...and Tobi was wearing girl-clothes. This was going to be HIS day !

Deidara's smile was weakend a little when he tought of Sasori...Heh, if Sasori was still alive , he'd be the one struggling against Sasori...Wearing a skirt... Fake breasts ... And a bra ! ...I wonder why itachi had them in his closet anyway...

_Flashback _

_"Your mission will be the capture of the Kyuubi, but Konoha is protecting the kid well. I've come up with a plan. One of you will go disguised to Konoha and give them a mission in the big swamp on the other side of the country." The leader said not blinking once in the whole story. "But what mission will we give them , un ?"Deidara had asked. _

_ "You guys just make up something. And make sure that only the Kyuubi's team is available!" Deidara made a puzzled face. "I'm sorry , but we can't walk in there ! We're S-rated criminals !And at least ONE Ninja must see trough Henge right ?" The leader Smiled a little…."One of you will go disguised as a ….girl." _

_"WHAT??!!" Deidara had screamed "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND OR SOMETHING …un!!? He glared at the leader , who just glared back. "This plan is absurd ,un !" _

_Flashback end_

"NYUU!!!"Tobi Screamed out loud , almost causing Deidara a heart-attack. " Damn it you idiot!"Deidara Whispered " great job ! Fool!! The guards Must've heard us !" And just when he finished saying that he sensed a kunai flying towards him, he caught it and turned around . " Tobi!" Deidara said silently " Now is the time to show your talent of acting ! " And with that he Kicked Tobi away from him.

"Ouch!!" Tobi said ,and to Deidara's suprise his voice was now soft and ...Girly ! "Guards ! Help me! "Tobi Said in his Girly voice "Watch out! He's from the Akatsuki !! I was just going to deliver this letter and he suddenly attacked me !I couldn't do anything against him..." One of the guards nodded " Get To the Hokage and report !" Tobi jumped up " HAI ! " And ran into the village .

Deidara had been so suprised of Tobi's acting that he had forgotten that he should run now. " OOps!! un!" He said while running off. "Damn! " He tought by himself. "Now I can't go back to the base ! un! Oh well I hope that Tobi remembers what he's doing there !!!" he heard a voice behind him shout "STOP NOW!! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR-" Suddenly Deidara turned around and kicked the guy in his face. "Shut up ! un !" He shouted back at the man trying to stop the bleeding from his nose ."STWOB!!" The guy screamed , and Deidara couldn't hide his smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tobi's POV

Tobi smiled behind the ANBU mask, finally a use for those stupid acting lessons, the look at Deidara-sempai's face was worth millions. He jumped to the Hokage's office as fast a possible. And he almost destroyed the door whne he bursted into the office . " Hokage-sama !!" Tobi Said with his lovely girly voice ,acting to be worn out and injured " I was going to deliver this letter to you and Suddenly i was attacked by one member of the Akatsuki ! When I woke up i started screaming and one of the guards heard me ! Currently they are fighting him !"

The hokage jumped up from her seat. "What?!! AN AKATSUKI!!???" She screamed out so loud that Tobi could swear he heard glass break. "Uhmmm...yes..." He said horsely..."Ohw! yes ! The letter ! He said , and he gave The Hokage the letter.

The Hokage made an angry face and grabbed the letter.Tobi Smiled beneath his mask.

Mission completed !!!

**A/N: This is my First fan-fic EVER ! And the Summary may not resemble the first chapter but that'll come , believe me. Maybe I'm going to put more in it , when I read it now i think it's short. And if anyone of you has a request of what should come into the fic or a suggestion about the lay-out lettertype. **

**TELL ME !!! I WANT TO IMPROVE !!!.**

**Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto , if I did , I'd be writing spoilers instead of fan-fics.**

**Chapter 2.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Deidara's POV.

Deidara smiled when he looked down at the corpses of the shinobi who tried to kill him. Pheh. No way that'd ever happen ! ……After leaving a little surprise on the body's of the shinobi he turned around. Heh ! The people who'd find the corpses wouldn't live long enough to tell it ! Damn…… That moron should've returned by now ! Maybe they figured out that it was a trap , Deidara smirked when he tought of Tobi being tortured in the Konoha jail. But if that was the case , the leader would force him to save that moron , he had important information about the Akatsuki after all !

Deidara sat down , still waiting for that moron. And finally ……"Hey!! Deidara-sempai!! I delivered the letter! Am I a good boy now ? Yes ?" Tobi cheered when he landed before Deidara. Deidara didn't answer , he just sat….. "Deidara-sempai?….." Tobi asked carefully…..Deidara Still didn't say anything……"Dei…..dara……sempai…? " Tobi walked some closer and grabbed Deidara's shoulder , and suddenly… BOOOM!!!

"Heh! I KNEW you'd fall for that one ! You MORON!! How dare you make me wait this long ??!! Un ! " Deidara jumped out of his hiding spot and landed on Tobi who made a cracking noise . "Well ! let's get going ! We must set up the Trap, Un !"Tobi groaned….. "Get going ! Moron! Un ! "And so , Deidara had to drag Tobi all the way to the swamp.

Deidara wondered if the Hokage'd really send team Kakashi on that mission , And he also wondered what Tobi had made up . Oh well , it could wait …Hey …..What was that ? Tobi had a letter in his hands ……."No……don't tell me that…Un."Deidara said and he grabbed the letter . "Phew….this is another letter …..Hey ! This is a mission for the country whose name we …..uhm….lended Un! Hmmm….It requests Extra Shinobi for the capture of the Akatsuki ! Heh ! This might come in handy hehe !Un."

He landed. This place was perfect for the trap !Hmmm. If he used some explosives he could make a cave looking like a gate ! The Team'd walk in and then…….heh ! It was a good plan from the leader ….Except for the part where they had to make up a mission.

Hm. He'd better start right now. "Tobi you moron ! Wake up ! Un!"He screamed in Tobi's ear.and he kicked Tobi in his stomach. "OUCH!!" Tobi Said loudly. "Why did Deidara-sempai do that ?"

Deidara felt anger boil in his stomach "Because we HAVE TO SET UP A TRAP!!! MORON!! UN!" He screamed angry , Tobi jumped away quickly , avoiding Deidara's kick. "Tobi is very sorry ! Tobi will help !" He said. Deidar calmed down a little. "Okay then , begin with those trees ! I will make a cave in the big rock over there , we will make it look like a entrance okay !?You get it un ?" Deidara said , and he turned around , not even expecting a answer. And he began to form clay. This'd be a long day...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura's POV

Sakura woke up …..It was very cold. She shivered. How can people survive with this aweful coldness ?! And that aweful noise whne you stepped on the ground ! Ugh! She'd do ANYTHING to get back to Konoha...She stood up and fell down immediately , her feet were sleeping and freezing cold! She cursed silently and began to warm her feet up , she couldn't feel her toes ! She looked at Kakashi , heh , still sleeping. "Hey , Kakashi-sensei, It's time to wake up !"She said while leaving her warm bed. Kakashi groaned and got up. "Yea ….We must hurry… I guess ….." He said ,not looking forward to the mission.

"Hey Naruto ! "Sakura said , still sleepy from the cold and unpleasant night "Wake up ! We've got to go before Tsunade get's mad on us for being late at the mission !" And she turned around to make breakfast. The sun wasn't anywhere to be seen , it was clouded and the plants hanging from the trees made the swamp look very scary ! Especially the fact that there was fog….Thick fog…..That'd make it even more unpleasant to travel ! "Damn!" She said out loud. "What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, still rubbing his eyes.

Sakura didn't answer ….The weird feeling had gotten Stronger…Suddenly a disgusting smell came to her and she turned around . "Aagh!! THE FOOD!!!" She screamed "DAMN!!! Naruto, Kakashi !! You burned to food !!!" She shouted angry at them. "Ah….never mind! Let's just go now without breakfast !!" She said angrily and she turned around and jumped to the first branch. She knew the others were going to follow…sooner or later………

The swamp was silent……very silent… she couldn't even imagine that people actually lived here !! She stopped for a moment and waited for the others…."Sakura….Why did you go without telling us ?!" Kakashi said annoyed. "I did tell you" Sakura said …."Lets do this awful mission !" And she jumped ahead again.

Kakashi looked at the map. "Weird…I Can't remember a village being here in the swamp ! And especially not in this part of the swamp! We can't even set foot on the ground without getting stuck ." He said while trying to figure out where they were.

"Hmm….We're almost there !"He said and he let out a tired sigh ,"We must go north-west ,and then we are supposed to see a place with hard ground and no trees ….Hmm…Well that shouldn't be hard to find , I mean , the ground is almost as water and there isn't one meter uncovered by trees." He said while looking around for a place with no trees and a entrance.

Sakura didn't bother to look around , the others would do it anyway….."Why don't we take a pause ?" She asked Kakashi , Kakashi looked at her , and stopped ,"Okay then, A little pause then…" And he sat down on the Branch , and relaxed…Naruto immediately opened his backpack to get some food .Sakura looked up at the sky.. And then she saw something…..A bird….A little cute bird….She was surprised She hadn't seen a bird since they had left the fire country……

It landed on a branch a little further away , and it observed them…… It was such a adorable bird……then it suddenly flew up and went straight to the north-west. Sakura was woken p from her trance by Kakashi's voice " Okay , Let's go on ! We don't wanna be late right ?" He said and they started jumping again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Deidara's POV

"Damn!" He said "This is taken much longer than I thought! Un!" Tobi was still pulling trees out of the ground, he had made a good and realistic looking gate. He was really surprised that Tobi actually knew how a gate looked ! Oh well.. Those stupido's were almost as stupid as Tobi Himself , so they should fall for it .

Suddenly he heard a bird chirping…."Ah! So they're coming huh , Un?" Deidara said . " Tobi ! You MORON!! You finished !?" Deidara screamed Tobi turned around and nodded."Good , prepare toattack!"Deidara Said ,and he performed henge..His blonde Hair was now black and his eyes were brown He had also changed his Forehead protector into a ….uhmm…..Swamp-Forehead protector……."And now I just wait !" He said , grinning like a fool .

Just when he was getting bored they arrived , and he came into action "Who are you ?! Identify yourself !" He said having trouble with not saying Un , while pulling a kunai. "We are from Konoha , you requested our help with a mission !" Deidara lowered his kunai "Ofcourse follow me , the village is hidden in this cave ."He said while walking into the cave , he heard the others follow him…..The cave ended on the other side of the big rock . And if Tobi had prepared well , they'd walk right into the trap !

"Here is the door to our village It'll take you to a room please fill in the reason of your visit on the paper and answer the questions on the paper , please enjoy your visit " He said and he pointed to the door , he turned around and walked around the corner. As soon as they couldn't see him anymore he opened a hidden door who'd take him directly to the opening of the other door .

He landed next to Tobi , "Hey moron" he said. "How much Questions did you make ?" He asked , And he looked at Tobi suspiciously

Tobi smiled at him : "Only 30" Tobi said smiling behind his mask……."WAHTT??!!Un ??!!" Deidara screamed

"Oh well !!Un " Deidara said "Now we have enough time to set up 50 traps !!Un." And he began setting up traps , a bomb there a little birdie over there couldn't hurt ….He should be very careful tough , the swamp spitted out dangerous gasses and most of them were very explosive !

And he should also be careful not to let the bombs get close to anything hot , even tough he controlled the bombs , they'd go off when they became too hot . Hmm , let's just hope that that stupid Copy-nin won't do anything Stupid ! un!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N : Well , I updated . I hope that you enjoyed my fan-fic so far , but I'd like to ask you guy's , please review When you fave or something….Thank you**

**And if you have anything to say about my work : SPEAK OUT LOUD!**

**I'll Update soon !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura's POV

The guard turned around and walked away ,Sakura didn't trust the guy….Something was wrong with him , and that creepy grin! " Hey Sakura !" Naruto called "You coming ? We have to fill in these papers remember ?" Sakura wlked into the room and closed the door , she grabbed one of the papers lying there.

She tried her best to concentrate….It was so hard…. These questions where obviously made by the biggest idiot in the whole Swamp-country !…Why did they want to know this ?! I mean 'What evil organisation would you join if you decided to become an S-rated criminal?' What kind of question IS that ??!! She sighed and wrote her answer down.

After 15 questions , her mind drifted off to other things……Sasuke…..Why ? …..She felt anger build up , together with sadness…..She red trough the other questions. She let out a tired sigh and began giving stupid answers like " I'm a ninja! That's all the info I'm gonna give ya guys !!!"

After she finished having fun with giving stupid answers she turned around to see how the other two were doing. " Hey , you guys finished yet ?"She asked. Kakashi turned around , he seemed troubled by question 17 ' Who was the first person you ever kissed?' And also Naruto was having trouble with the questions. Sakura began to get annoyed "Hey you guy's!! Just fill it in !!! LIE !! It all doesn't matter !!" She screamed out loud.

Kakashi turned around so quickly that he pushed the table ( with the ink ) over. "Oops….I didn't do it purpose! " He said , but Sakura didn't care , at least they could go and finish this awful mission ! "Aah!" Naruto said, his paper was drowned by the ink." Kakashi-sensei! Look what you did !!now I have to fill in all these stupid questions again!!" Naruto cursed out loud while trying to get the ink out of the paper .

Kakashi raised both of his hands "I think That'll be very hard…..Without ink.."He said while pointing to the empty bottle. " Oh well….I think we cannot fill in the paper when we have no ink huh ?" Sakura smiled brightly. "Well , I guess she's right." Kakashi said , trying to look annoyed .But Sakura knew he was happy that it had happened .

"Lets go outside !"Sakura said . "Its time for the mission !" And she opened the door . Only to get the biggest suprise of the day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Deidara's POV

He finished setting the last bomb , phew ! This was much more work than it seemed! "Hey ! You moron Un!" He yelled at Tobi "Have they come out yet, Un ?" Tobi turned around and shook his head ."No Deidara-sempai…..They seem to have trouble with answering the questions… Oh!! The piggy scared the grey mask and they dropped that ink! They'll be coming soon!" Tobi yelled .Deidara smiled when Tobi mentioned "The Piggy". That had to be that Cute girl….hey wait… CUTE ??!!! Damn!! Was he getting weak or something ??!!

"Tobi! Get ready Un!" He called out " And kill every one of them….except the Kyuubi!Un!" And he Grinned ….But not as he always did……That girl... with the pink hair... He knew he could never kill her ...he didn't know why...but he'd never do it... But he HAD to...

Then they stepped out of the door , "Wha-?" The Girl said surprised. But she was interrupted by Deidara who kicked her in her face. "AAH!!"She screamed.Deidara's grin had vanished as soon as he saw that she was the first one coming out . "Sakura-chan!!" The kyuubi-kid called out . Deidara jumped away quickly , dodging a punch from the Kyuubi kid.

Suddenly he sensed someone behind him, and he turned around , barely dodging a kunai. The jounin !! Quickly he threw a caly bird at him , the jounin didn't even bother to dodge and dissapeared in a puff of smoke as soon as the bird exploded .

"Shadow clone! Un!" He muttered when three other Kakashi's ran up to him. Damn! He didn't have enough clay to wipe all of the clones out ! He had to get them close to that one bomb next to that rock! He turned around , but there he faced Naruto who sended a punch towards him , He could dodge it easily , but this was going to make it much harder to get them all close to that one bomb!

He landed on the swamp water and began running towards one of his bombs , his grin grew wider when he heard the Kyuubi and the Jounin follow him. He jumped over the rock and ran ahead , waiting for the moment they'd jump over the rock also.

"KATSU!!" He Called out loud , and a big explosion disturbed the silence in the swamp , both the kyuubi and the jouning where flying through the air . Too late he noticed that the jounin was forming seals " Dragon water cannonball!!" And a big water dragon came up from the swamp heading straight for Deidara.

**(A/N , I don't have any idea of the real name…..)**

Deidara knew he couldn't dodge it in time , but he tried anyway. As he expected , a huge amount of water fell down on him…….He hated water……..He opened his camera eye , good ! They landed close to one of his other bombs! "Katsu!" He grinned when the muffled boom came to his ears . The Jounin managed to dodge the explosion. But the Kyuubi-kid was knocked out !

He swum up quickly. The jounin's shadow clones had disappeared. And they stood there on the surface of the swamp water. The jounin brouth his hand up to his headband and shoved it up , showing his left eye.

Deidara's eye widened in suprise when he saw his left eye. The sharingan ! Damn! He turned around quickly and jumped into one of the holes Tobi had made to hide in when he couldn't escape from the battle .

He quickly sended out a shadow-clone . He knew that the jounin would notice and go after the Deidara in the hole . But he had forgotten that Deidara had lived with an more advanced Sharingan-user and that Deidara was making up a trap jutsu , designed by Itachi himself to wipe away the emo kid ( sasuke ) and probably this annoying Jounin too !

Just when he finished the jutsu, the jounin stepped into the hole , not even knowing that he had stepped into the jutsu. Deidara could just walk past him , without Kakashi seeing him !

He grinned, now for the Kyuubi-kid. He jumped away into the derection where the Kyuubi- kid had fallen . Ah , there he was , he landed beside Naruto and bowed over to pick him up Just then...he sensed her.He Spun around and felt a fist crashing into his stomach , he gasped for air.

"That's what you get for kicking a lady!!" He heard her say before he crashed into a tree , causing it to fall down.

He managed to dodge the next hit , but it was barely, Where was that annoying brat Tobi un?! Damn ! That coward always's ran away when It got too dangerous !

One by one he let his bombs explode , but still she wasn't defeated yet ! Damn! He had to hurry up soon ! If Kyuubi woke up he'd be screwed ! The last thing he needed now was a Kyuubi with the intesion to kill chasing .him He turned around , she was tired , but he knew that if'd go like this , he wouldn't make it ! He had to go to the place where he had hidden the biggest bomb!

Then he sensed them……. The jounin and the Kyuubi! They were following him , damn! How did that jounin get out of that Jutsu !? Oh wait...didn't Itachi say: "The Jutsu cannot be broken , except when someone breaks it from the outside , and that can be done by even the most stupid moron." Deidara made a face. "Oh ...yeah ...GREAT!!Un!"

He dodged a few kunai's while trying to get closer to the place where he had hidden the biggest bomb he had. There it was ! Suddenly someone grabbed his foot and he fell down , just a few meters before his bomb . When he hit the ground he felt how they jumped on him to get him down ."I'm going to KILL you !" A voice screamed in his ear and he felt how someone began go kick him and punch him.

"Hey ! Naruto ! Watch out where you're kicking ! you almost hit me ! OUCH! " He heard another voice scream , and just for that moment , the grip on his hands loosened and then he took his change . He formed the seal and released.

" KATSU!!"

**A/N: Aack! I know this chapter is awful but I'm just not good at action scenes ! And I know that Kakashi and Naruto where defeated a little too easy and so for Deidara too , And sorry for the Tobi –lovers , he ran off , so he won't come back in the next few chapters. Oh , and I don't add 'un' in Deidara's toughts okay ? **

**And if anyone would like to have a special scene added to the story : Every suggestion is welcome ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura's POV

Sakura opened her eyes …Her vision was blurry …..She felt very cold . She tried to up , but her arm was hurting like hell ! She fell back on…whatever she was lying on. She began to heal herself. Luckily enough she didn't have that much damage. She suddenly noticed that she had blood in her eyes , so THAT was the reason she couldn't see anything!!She tried healing her eyes, but there wasn't any damage….weird…..

Oh well , at least she could see some better now , and she could get up. "Ugh…." She said while getting up , she was all soaked in blood ! But how was that possible ? She didn't have open wounds ! Except for that little cut in her shoulder…..She couldn't have lost that much blood by just that cut…

She stood up and turned around .Suddenly something fell in her neck "AAH!!" She screamed and she grabbed her neck. "Blood ?!" And she looked up , above her was a bloody mess of what once was Deidara hanging in a tree. Well…it explained the blood….. She reached out and pulled his blood drained cloak. Which caused Deidara to fall down before her,( ruining her shoes)

How could this have happened ?! How did he get this horribly injured ! And why wasn't she that badly injured ?! She had been just as close to Deidara's bomb as Deidara himself ! Oh no …Wait… She had been on top of him! The shivers ran down her spine as she thought that. He had probably forgotten where he had hidden his bomb……..And he had let it explode while he was lying on it ! That idiot ! She kneeled down and inspected the damage .

She checked his breath….Still breathing. She prepared to heal. _" HEY !" _Inner Sakura screamed out loud _"What the hell are you DOING ?! He's an S-rated Criminal ! Why the hell should you heal him ?! He was trying to kill you !"_

Sakura stopped her movements for a moment….Inner Sakura was right. Why save a dangerous S-rated criminal ?! He'd kill her anyway………..But she leave him here? Bleeding to Death ? Suddenly Deidara made a weird noise and he threw up so much blood that Sakura was surprised that he was still alive ! If she didn't help, he'd be dead in less than 20 minutes .

Sakura couldn't stand this ! She was a medic ! She couldn't just look at this without doing something … " Ok then !"She said , forming charka "But I'm only doing this because I can't see anyone die before my eyes !Well…except when I'm fighting an enemy of course hehe…."

And she started to heal him. Inner Sakura screaming like she was being tortured , raped and killed at the same time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Deidara's POV

Deidara woke up…. He was really sore ! What happened ?!He tried opening his eye , but he only saw a blur…..Oh yeah ! The bomb ! Damn…I really should've checked a last time ! Hey….wait a second ?! Why has he still alive ?! He had gotten a direct hit from a explosion and was still alive ?! That was impossible……. Except when…..

He shot up , causing a half-healed wound to open up again ."Aaagh!!" He Screamed out when his wound ripped open , and he felt how someone pushed him down to the ground " You mindless IDIOT!" A woman voice hissed in his ear "Are you trying to commit suicide or something??!!" He opened his eye again and tried to see who was pushing him down.

The pink girl !! Oh damn!! " You! Goddammit! Let me go!Un !" He screamed trying to push her off him. "And what will you do if I let you go huh ?" She said "Will you try to kill me or something?! I'm sorry , but you can't even fight a kitten at the moment!" She said annoyed , still pushing him to the ground. He sighed.

"But why exactly should I trust you, un ?" He said suspicious. The Pink-haired girl raised an eyebrow "I will kill you if you don't." She said , and she smiled…..Deidara was silent for a moment. Damn……She was right….He hated that…..

"Why?" Deidara asked curiously , Skura looked up from her healing work "Why did you help me !?"He asked , almost angry , Sakura shot a angry glare at him " You're saying it like you wanted to be dead !!" She Said angry." Do you want me to leave you here ?! Bleeding to death ?!" Deidara Shot an angry glare at her , but he knew that he had lost this argument "Fine……un……Th…….Thanks!" He spat out. " Now happy ?! Un ?!" Sakura grinned and continued healing. "Yes."

"Where are we anyway Un ?!" Deidara asked as non-polite as he could. "Well, we are in the swamp! Duh!" Sakura said , being VERY annoyed by his behaviour " Be glad that you ( or me )didn't land in one of those pools !" And she pointed to a mud pool , " If you had landed in that you would've been drowned in less than 5 minutes!"

Deidara looked around ,except for the big rock they were sitting on he didn't see a place where a person could lie down without drowning. "Uuhmm…..Where did you find me ?Un." he asked very curiously . Sakura didn't even look up when she answered. "You were hanging in that tree." She said , and he swore that he saw her smile. "I was wondering why that tree was so red…" He grinned silently.

Deidara looked at her when she stooped healing "Hey ! Don't stop that yet ! Un!"He yelled, Sakura looked at him like he was crazy . " Do you think I'm stupid or something ?!" She yelled back at him "If I heal you completely , what will you do to me huh ?!No way I'm going to heal you completely !" And she turned around ready to run away.

"Hey wait!!" Deidara shouted , Sakura turned around "Why don't we stuck together for a while Un ? Uhmm…..?" Sakura turned around " It's Sakura ! And NO WAY!!"She yelled and she jumped away.

Deidara watched her jumping away , pheh…. She'd come back , He knew that. His bomb had been so big , he wouldn't be surprised if this was a undiscovered piece of land . Hmmm… He'd better make up a good camp ! And he stood up. "Aack!!" He yelled " That bitch !Un!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura's POV

Sakura stopped for a moment. Where the hell was she ?! She didn't recognize a thing here ! She'd been running for 30 minutes now , and she hadn't seen anything close to a living creature !. The sun began to set, damn ! It was getting so cold…..She should make some shelter! She started to look around for something she could use as shelter , but there was nothing that she could use . She started to shiver , Damn ! Why did she make Naruto carry her blanket ?!

After a needless search for shelter she decided to keep running , she had to stay warm ! But she knew she couldn't keep running! She hadn't eaten since yesterday! She tought of the burned Ramen….She'd murder someone just for some burned Ramen ! Without noticing , she was running slower and slower , until she could only walk. Then she saw light. Naruto ?? Kakashi ?? She was saved ! With refreshed strength she ran to the light.

But she was disappointed by Deidara sitting next to a good and warm looking shelter. And a fire place …..With ramen !!!** (A/N Don't ask me where he got it !) "**So……You back ?!Un ?" He grinned and he laughed at her disappointed face "Heh ! You're not glad to see me , un ?"He smiled and he grabbed the ramen. Sakura looked at him , still shivering and almost collapsing from running 1 hour straight without any food. "Please …?" She begged. Deidara laughed. "If you heal me completely and help me with finding food tomorrow I'll let you in !" He grinned.

Sakura looked at him a little puzzled "What do you mean ? There isn't a wall around your shelter or something !" She wondered if he'd gone crazy. He looked at her "Pheh ! You think I'm stupid or something ? All around this place are bombs. They'll do boom as soon as you step over that branch !"

Sakura looked down at her feet. "Aha…..okay. I'll do it . Now let me in before I freeze to death !"She yelled angry at him. Deidara stood up , as slowly as he could "Oohw , I'm sorry MISS! But you forgot to heal my crushed leg , so I'm not as fast as I was !" He grinned while walking to the bombs as slowly as he could.

"Close your eyes. Un!" He said , Sakura looked at him in surprise "Why should I do that ?!" Deidara shot his most annoyed look at her "I don't want you to know the place where my bombs are hidden !" Sakura rolled her eyes . "Alright!" And she closed her eyes, she waited a few minutes. "Are you done yet ?!" She shouted at him. Suddenly she heard his voice behind her "Yes I am" And he pushed her forward. "Aaaack!!" She yelled . "You stupid MORON!! Why the hell did you DO that ??!!" Deidara just smirked at her .

"Ramen ?"

**(A/N I know that this is crappy.Oh well. At Least they're together. I need voting before I can get on with the next chapter okay ? If There are only 1/3 people voting , I'll just keep it Deidara x Sakura and with Kakashi and Naruto searching Sakura. And no other couples . **

**SO VOTE ! OR DIE **

**For In the next chapter I will let the team you guy's like most search for Sakura. And if there are enough votes for a specific couple I will add it! **

**SO VOTE ! OR DIE ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto , If I did ,I'd be writing spoilers instead of fan-fics .**

**A/N : I'm still waiting for votes , right now , Neij X Tenten has two votes. But I haven't started yet.**

**In this chapter I'll add Kakashi and Naruto , even tough most of the people don't want me to . And The other Akatsuki will go and search for their smexy blonde ! have fun !**

**Chapter 5**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto's POV

Naruto opened his eyes " Uaahgh……." He looked around "Wha….? WHATT??!!" He was hanging in a tree , upside down." AAAAGH!!!How the HELL did I GET here !!??!!" He screamed making himself fall out, into the swamp. " BURGJKR ! Aaack!!! Gemme outta here !!!" Then he saw the plant hanging into the swamp

He reached for it and managed to get out of the swamp. "Pheh….that was close !" Suddenly he heard a voice behind him " It certainly was ."Naruto spun around, only to see Kakashi covered in the swamps Mud ."Kakashi-sensei……..?" Naruto looked at him for a second , before bursting out with laughter . Kakashi glared at him until he had stopped laughing.

" Naruto ……Where is Sakura ?…Can you sense her ? I have looked around in the area but I can't even find a single sign of Life !" Naruto's look was now serious . "No. I have no idea…………." Naruto looked up at Kakashi " Do you think she might be……….?" He asked , hoping he'd say that he'd found her anyway , and that he was joking. Kakashi looked at him. " I'm not sure ….. But we must report to Hokage-sama and get backup! No one knows how much more Akatsuki are in the swamp."

Naruto looked down at his in mud covered hand "But …..Sakura-chan……We must go save her !!!!" He screamed while looking up at Kakashi.

Kakashi's look was now beyond serious . "Naruto…..We don't even know if she's alive ! We're both injured and if you go search for her now…We'll only end up dead ! Even IF we find her , we wouldn't be strong enough to get her all the way to the village !And I'm not even counting the Akatsuki in the situation !"

He sighed and turned around" We must go to Konoha ! Luckily the explosion blew us in the right derection , the swamp ends just a few miles further , then it'll only be a day or two to get to Konoha." He turned to Naruto, "Let's get going" He said before jumping off together with Naruto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura's POV

Sakura was sitting in the tent Deidara made , looking at him. He was sitting right in front her. "Aren't you gonna sleep ?" He asked while playing with a kunai. Sakura raised an eyebrow

"Do you expect me to sleep with YOU in one tent ??!!" She yelled at him. Not even the most stupid moron would lie down next to a S-rated criminal and go to sleep peacefully while he was looking at her with that AWFUL smirk on his face !?!And with a kunai in his hand on top of it !! No way she was gonna sleep !

Where were Naruto and Kakashi ?… What if they were……No ! that wasn't possible ! Kakashi was jounin ! He was much more stronger than her ! But what if they fell into the swamp…..And drowned ? She shivered of the thought…..

"Something wrong? Un ?" Deidara said and he looked at her ,a smirk playing around his lips. "_His beautiful lips_" Inner Sakura snickered "_His beautiful, good-looking kissable-"_ Sakura blushed greatly and cut her off "Stop it !!!" She commanded , and after a soft snicker and a silent whisper Inner Sakura shutted up.

"Hey ! I asked you something ! Un!!" He said , looking at her dangerously , still with that smirk on his face. And he whipped out a Kunai . Sakura jumped up and also grabbed one out of her pocket , prepared to fight.

"HAH!!" He screamed out "You fell for it !" And he began to laugh out loud , lowering the kunai. Sakura looked at him with a puzzled look, was he really an Akatsuki ?! But he looked so…….Cute……….._"Hah!!" _Inner Screamed "_I told ya you liked him !" _ But this time, Sakura ignored her. She hoped that Deidara would forget about talking.

Sakura was exhausted , she had been running all day and she only ate one bowl of ramen , and she had to share it with that moron ! It was warm and fuzzy in the tent and the warm light from the fire outside made her see little stars for her eyes….She wanted to close her eyes , but she knew that if she did that…she'd be a dead girl.

And still…..It happened…..She doze off ……

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Deidara's POV

He looked at her , she looked like she could collapse any moment. It'd be a shame to kill her , but when he let her recover she'd kill him ! He didn't have enough clay to fight her , so he HAD to.

He looked at her while she dozed off .After making sure she slept he stood up and held the kunai close to her throat. But he didn't go further. She was just so…… Cute…. Wait ! Did he just think that that girl was CUTE ?! Oh damn ! He was losing it ! He had to kill her !!

Something behind in his head suddenly said: " Hey Deidara! When she wakes up tomorrow she still won't be strong enough to beat you , so you can wait until tomorrow to kill her !" Deidara sighed , defeated by himself and laid down next to the girl. Who was still in a sitting position.

Deidara tossed and turned in his……Uhm……Bed . The pose she was sitting in annoyed him to hell for some reason ! He couldn't stand it and laid her down next to him , and went back to trying to get to sleep.

It was a very cold night, and he could hear the girl shivering . DAMN ! If she caught a cold the voice in his head'd make him take care of her ! Damn that voice ! He cursed under his breath and pulled the girl closer to him. He blushed slightly as he felt her body so close to his.

Damn! She was cold !He hoped she wouldn't have caught a cold already ! But he also noticed , that a part of him wanted her to get a cold. And he cursed himself for having a voice in his head .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I know this might be a little short and disappointing to everyone , but I don't have THAt much inspiration ;


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hidan's POV

Hidan sighed and began walking towards the shower. He has just finished one of his most favourite rituals , and he was soaked with blood. He hadn't been assigned to one mission the last few weeks. That Brat of a Deidara and his pet had missions all the time !! It wasn't fair !

He sighed and tried to open the door of the Bathroom…only to find it locked. DAMN!! "Who's in there ?!" He yelled angry, while knocking hard on the door. He could hear a splashing noise and a muffled voice answered. " Go away Hidan !" Hidan gave up as soon as he noticed it was Kisame answering. That guy took a bath every free hour of the day ! Honestly !

He walked to the living room. It'd been a few days ago that Deidara and the Moron were assigned to the mission to capture the Kyuubi. They still hadn't returned yet.

There hadn't been any missions lately. Only the Kyuubi wasn't secured yet, But the leader couldn't send all of his members after one person…….. Hidan walked into the Living room. No one else was there. Hidan sat down on his own seat. No one else ever wanted to sit there , because it was always covered in blood.

Hidan listened to the silence a little…… And then suddenly some ran into the living room, tripped over Shimada and fell with his face into Hidan's bloody chair. With Hidan in it.. "AAAGH!!!" Hidan yelled "GET OFFA ME YOU FCKIN' BITCH!!!" And he threw the person against the wall in a reflect.

Hidan stood in the living room , panting like a freak. Lokking at the person he had just thrown against the wall. "TOBI??!!! YOU FREAKEN' IDIOT??!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!!!" He yelled out loud while walking to Tobi.

Tobi was totally out of breath and he looked like he had fought 5 ANBU members while standing in the mud ! " W…..We…..Failed…the mission….Deidara disappeared…Big…Explosion….Kyuubi…... I ran…..Into ANBU……" Tobi managed to say , still being affected by Hidan's "attack".

Hidan stood up and Ran away , to the Leaders Office , this was no good ! If Deidara had Killed the Kyuubi with one of his bombs they could never reach their goal !

"What the hell is all the noise about !?" Kisame said angry , standing in a towel in the hall. "Get out of the way you fish !" Hidan yelled

"Leader-sama !!"He yelled while pushing open the door that led to the Leaders office. The leader jumped up like he was under attack , a paper attached to his forehead. "What ? What ? Are we under attack ?!" He yelled. Hidan Looked at the Leader with surprise….

"Uhm…….Deidara has failed the mission…." Hidan said, still looking at the leader ."Tobi said that he heard a big explosion….and that he thinks the Kyuubi died." The Leader had calmed down a little and had regained his cold and serious look.

"What ?!" He said "Deidara failed ?! Damn ! …..You and Kakuzu go finish the mission ! The Kyuubi can still be catched ! He must be in the swamp ! And when you go get Kakuzu, tell Kisame and Itachi I have a mission for them !"

Hidan Nodded and turned around , he stopped his movements and turned his head to the Leader. "Uhm…..Leader-sama?….. You have a paper on your forehead…" He said , before running off to get Kakuzu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura's POV

When Sakura awoke, she felt warm and comfortable. She laid against something warm….She opened her eyes , and Screamed " AACK!!! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED ??!!" She yelled , Waking up the person who laid next to her. "WAAAH!!! ARE WE UNDER ATTACK UN ??!!" Deidara jumped up and tripped over Sakura who was sill lying on the ground, and he fell with his face into the mud.

Sakura jumped up and reached for a Kunai , forgetting that she left her Kunai bag outside. "Who…..What….Oh…yeah.." She stumbled , remembering what happened.

Deidara was still trying to spit out the mud in his mouth while making disgusting noises. After he managed to get it out of his mouth he turned around . "What the hell was that for un???!!" He yelled at her. Sakura glared at him. "Hey! You can't blame me for freaking out ! I mean , I wake up and there is some weird girly looking man lying next to me !! You'd Freak out too!" Deidara's eyes widened "Did you just say that I'm GAY??!!UN!!?!" He yelled while grabbing a kunai out of his pocket.

Sakura's eyes widened too "……Oops……I…I didn't mean that !" She said softly "Sorry…..Also for waking waking you up…" She could see that Deidara was really surprised by this sudden apoligize.

"Oh….I….I'm sorry too…Un." Deidara mumbeled lowering the kunai "I saw tha tyou were feeling cold in your sleep and ……. Yeah…you know….Un" He looked at her for a moment. "We….We should go look for some food ….Un….I have no idea where we are and when we just go somewhere we will probably die, Un….We should Worry about food and Water first , then , when we are stronger , we will begin to explore the swamp .Un"

She glared at him "So………We?" She asked with a little doubt. Deidara turned to her . "Yes…..We……" He said and he smiled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tsunade's POV

Tsunade sighed and continued walkin up and down her room. The village should've send a message to confirm that Kakashi and the others arrived.

Something didn't feel right ! But she couldn't send any other Teams after them just because she thought something was wrong ! But still…..Something was wrong.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

With Naruto and Kakashi ( No POV )

They had been running the whole night , all of their food was blown away and none of their blankets could be found. They could only hope that Sakura still had some food and a warm place to stay

"Are you sure this is the right direction ?" Naruto asked a little sleepy . Since they had lost the map , Kakashi wasn't sure. They were just hoping that they went the right way.

"No Naruto , I'm not sure. Just shut up and keep running , if you talk to much you won't have enough energy to get to the next village !" Kakashi was't happy with the circumstances they were I now, he was agitated and he didn't get any sleep or food.

After running straight for the whole day , the land began to change , the swamp began to make place for grass and taller trees with better branches.

"WE'RE OUT! YATTA!!" Naruto screamed , and with new energy he ran forth , to the place where a small village could be seen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Okay okay…….That was really boring……I know !! I tried to make it more fun with Hidan and Kisame , But I failed miserably……….Next one will be much more interesting ! I tell you !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wheee ! 7****th**** Chapter already ! In this chapter will be more Sakura x Deidara but I will still add the Akatsuki and The Konoha nin. I mean, I story needs a plot , even if it's an awful one ;**

Chapter 7

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura's POV

They'd been searching for food the whole day ! Deidara had shared his ramen with her , but he didn't have anything else but that. And now she was searching in the mud for ….yeah…for what exactly ? She sighed , she looked like a mud monster ! And what did Deidara do ? Nothing !

"Hey ! Could you HELP me ?! I'm stuck in the mud !" She yelled at him. Deidara jumped and yelled "O my god ! Where are you Sakura ? I can only see the swamp! Un!" Before laughing his ass off.

"HELLO?! I'M STUCK HERE ?!" She yelled throwing some mud at him. She hit him in the face . "AAGH!!!" He yelled while trying to get the sticky mud out of his hair "DAMN YOU !! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR UN?!" He turned at her and began throwing mud at her "You didn't wanna help me !" She laughed at him.

After a few minutes of throwing mud at each other they began laughing so hard that a few bird flew up. "God" Sakura said still exhausted from laughing "I never knew it was so much fun to be with an S-rated criminal !" And she fell down , panting and covered in mud.

The sun was setting and suddenly Sakura realized that they didn't have anything to eat ! "Uhmm…..Akatsuki?" She said while standing up. Deidara looked at her with an annoyed expression. "Call me Deidara alright ?Now what is it Un ?" Sakura looked at him "We don't have any food…" She said slowly and a growling noise from her stomach reminded her of the state she was in. Deidara looked at her and began to laugh , and he began laughing harder and harder. Making Sakura feel stupid.

Why is he laughing ?……_KICK HIS ASS ! _Inner Sakura screamed._ He has NO right to laugh at you ! Slap him !_ Sakura ignored this and continued to look at Deidara . The longer she looked at him , the more embarrassed she felt.

"W-What are you laughing about ?!" She yelled at him while glaring at him. He turned his head to her and began to speak "I-It's just that.. BWAHAHAHHAAhahhaaa…….Oh god…. BWAHAHAHAAAAAA!" Deidara began rolling over the swamp floor while practically crying of laughter. After he stopped he could explain. "I'm sorry about that hehe…Un...It was just so funny to look at your face un ! Well , You said that we didn't have any food , but I found some just before I found you with your arms in the mud, un . And then….Well….ya know….Un" He grinned at her.

Sakura didn't say anything. She just turned around and ran back to the camp. "Hey ! HEY WAIT !" Deidara screamed , trying to get up but failing due to the mud. She just felt so…..embarrassed and sad. She couldn't explain why , but just the thought that Deidara was laughing at her froze her from the inside. This felt wrong ! What was that weird feeling when he looked at her with his beautiful eyes ? Wait….beautiful?…….

Suddenly her foot slipped on the mud and she fell down hard. "Ow !" She said and she began crying. Not caring if somebody heard her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Deidara's POV

He watched her run away. What did he do now ?! He slammed his fist down into the mud while cursing out loud. Why the hell did he laugh anyway ?! And why was he so upset about making her upset ?! This didn't make any sense !

After struggling to get up he began to walk to the camp. Why should he run anyway ? Nothing lived here , except for a few rotten birds !

Why did he felt so…..weird when she was around ? Why did he feel empty when she wasn't with him ? He suddenly noticed that he was running now. Suddenly he heard someone cry. He stopped and hid himself in the bushes. It was Sakura. She was crying….Had he been that awful ?…

"Why ?!" She suddenly yelled , scaring the hell out of Deidara . "What is wrong with me ?" She whispered. "Why…..Do I feel like that when he's around ?!" She hit the ground and the whole place shook under her power. Deidara couldn't balance on the branch and he fell down next to Sakura.

"YOU!" She yelled "W-What the hell were you doing ?!" And she quickly wiped her tears , trying to look angry. Deidara just stood up and looked at her. "Why are you crying un ?" He said , his grin was nowhere to be seen. He slowly walked up to her.

"Please…" He heard himself say. "Don't cry….." And he walked up to her , and he hugged her. She didn't do anything to stop him or push him away , she just hugged him back and began crying again.

After a while she calmed down and she drifted to sleep while still holding onto Deidara , who had much trouble with staying awake. He lifted her into his arms and began to jump to the camp.

Suddenly he wondered , what were the others doing ? Kisame was probably taking a bath like always , Hidan would yell about Kisame not letting him in the bathroom after his rituals , Itachi would train , Kakuzu would be searching for coins and Zetsu would be looking for lunch…Like always.

He landed at the camp and Laid Sakura down. He grabbed his blanket and laid it over Sakura. He turned around and used a simple jutsu to make a little fire in the Fireplace. He grabbed the food he found before he had started laughing at Sakura. He looked at it for a moment before throwing in into the fire.

Sakura groaned in her sleep. Deidara turned around and walked up to her , he bowed over and kissed her on the fore head. "Sleep well…Sakura."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kakashi's POV

They were close to Konoha now , they'd be there in a hour ! "Yatta! I can see Konoha already !" Naruto jumped up in the air and ran some faster ."Naruto! Don't be so impatient! We will get there !" Kakashi said , he was exhausted from running for day's straight "We must tell Tsunade about what happened ! We must save Sakura-chan !" Naruto said, and he turned his head in the direction of the swamp. _Sakura-chan…Please be okay…._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hidan's POV

"Hey !" Kisame yelled and almost fell when Hidan pushed him aside to get Kakuzu. "Outta da way you stupid fish !" And he ran further ."Oh shit ! HEY YOU SHITTY FISH ! LEADER SAID HE HAD A MISSION FOR YA !" He yelled to Kisame who was screaming about taking a bath in peace and blablablabla.

He busted through Kakuzu's door ."KAKUZUU!!!" He screamed , scaring the hell out of his partner who was just taking a nap. "Damn you Hidan ! What the hell did you wake me up for !!??" He yelled at Hidan while jumping up from his bed.

"We gotta finish the mission of peebrain and his pet!" Hidan said grinning. Kakuzu's Eye twitched before he started screaming "USE NORMAL LANGUAGE YOU RELIGIOUS BRAT !" Hidan was surprised by the sudden outburst and he stood still for a moment before he could answer."I…I meant Deidara and T-tobi!" He said while walking backwards out of the room. "So….We must capture the Kyuubi….Hmm…I'll be waiting outside in 10 minutes" Kakuzu said "Gotta do you hair eh ?" Hidan laughed , and before kakuzu could do anything he slammed the door and ran into the bathroom to wash away the blood.

While he was standing in the shower he began to wonder. What could've happened to Deidara ? He was sure that Deidara was much stronger than the Copy ninja and his students , what could've happened? Hm…He turned the shower off and took a towel. He walked out of the bathroom and went into his room to get a new cloak. He grinned , now The leader had to buy him new ones , like always.

He walked trough the base , and when he came out he sat down , waiting for Kakuzu. Man ! that guy took 15 minutes just to do his hair ! Geez ! The door of the base opened and he turned his head. Only Kisame and Itachi. He grinned "Bye Fishy ! Bye Weasel !" He muttered under his breath.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Okay…This was still boring ! In the next chapter it will still be , but I'll make the relationship between Sakura and Deidara more interesting! And btw , you can still vote okay ? Have fun !………Had fun? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well……It's been a very very very long time huh ? Yeah , I just didn't feel inspirited . Sorry people ! There won't be that much SakuraxDeidara in this chapter , sorry for that , but a story really needs a plot. Oh well , I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter.**

Chapter 8.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura's POV

Slowly she woke up, light was shining in her eyes . "Ugh….just…..5 more minutes….." She said .…..Wait….She fell asleep ! Oh no !! What if -! She jumped up and looked around. "Phew!" She sighed , no sign of Deidara….But ..was that a good thing or a bad thing ?

"Hi there sleeping beauty ! Un." She spun around only to see Deidara sitting on a tree branch. "You slept for hours !" He grinned , "And I thought I should get us some food." He jumped down and showed her a weird shaped …..rock ? "Ehm……Deidara ?…That's a rock !" Was he going crazy or something ?! **"Sakura."** Inner said **"He already IS crazy ! He's an S-ranked criminal !!"** Oh…yeah…that's right…..I forgot.. Hehe….

"A rock ??!! Are you blind ? Un ?" He yelled a little angry . Sakura backed off. ** "Great Sakura ! You pissed him off ! He can still kill you you know ?!" **

"I saw some bird eating this…..I've heard of it ….it comes from a far-away country , It's called…a patatoe …or …something…Un …..Oh well ! It's eatable , and I'm starving!" At that he just turned around and walked to the 'fireplace' .

"Uhm……..Thanks……I guess…." Sakura said , feeling a little awkward… Deidara turned around and smiled at her . "Heh….No thanks ." How could he be so nice while being a Akatsuki ? …Weren't they supposed to be….crazy ? Weird ? Awful ? Everything but this ! Why did she get that …feeling when he looked at her ? Why did his smile warm her in the coldest night ?…

"Are you comin' or what ?" Deidara said , waking her from her thoughts. "Yeah sure !" She grinned and sat down next to him.

"……Wow !! …That rock actually tastes…..good !..Well , at least better than we ate yesterday…What was it by the way ?"……Deidara looked at her , a little puzzled.. "Well….. I actually have no idea ! Lets just hope it was eatable ! Un! " He smiled at her .

"_Aaahw_**…"** Said inner , and Sakura couldn't help but agree with her .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tsunade's POV

"WHAT ??!!" Tsunade slammed her fists on the table . "Kakashi !! How could you have let this happen !!?" Kakashi hung his head a little , he wasstill tired from the mission , but Tsunade didn't care , "Kakashi ! Your next mission will be a search mission ! You and Naruto will go and search for Sakura with a team of ANBU this week ! And don't you dare come back without Sakura !!!" Kakashi Looked at her ."But , We need to recov-" Tsunade didn't let it get any further. "NOW!!!!!" She yelled while breaking her desk in twice (**A/N I couldn't help making Tsunade so violent :P ) **

She sat back in her seat , and sighed…….A ninja stepped in and reported to her "Tsunade-sama , The mission went well-" She didn't listen after that . Where was Sakura , would they find her ? …..Would they find her alive ?

She stood up and left her office, leaving the ninja reporting to himself. 'I should go and relax….I feel so worried !"

Sakura… what happened to you ?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Next day…**

Main POV

"Let's go !!"Naruto shouted "Sakura-chan is waiting for us !" And he ran out of the village , followed by Lee , Kakashi , Tenten , Neij ,Gai and a ANBU squad. "Oi Naruto ! Wait for us !" Tenten called , "Sorry Tenten !We have to find Sakura as soon as possible!"Naruto said to her , Neij looked to the left and muttered "If she's still alive….." No answer came .

After 2 day's of traveling they arrived at the spot. "It happened here…."Naruto said , the ANBU where looking around for clues and Neij was already scanning around to see if there were any signs of life around. "Are you sure it happened here ?"And ANBU asked Naruto , Naruto nodded , and pointed at a small cave " We went in there , The Akatsuki told us it was the entrance of the hidden Swamp village , but it was a trap."

"I found something !!!" Neij called , "I'm not really sure what it is , but it's 5 miles away form here to the west !" He turned to the others "It looks a bit like a …..mountain…a small one , but there's something…around it ! A genjutsu or something !" He turned and pointed toa direction. "It's there " , No more words were used and they all went to the mountain.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**2 Day's earlier**

Sakura's POV

"Man ! I'm sick of this place !"Sakura said. She was tired of living in some….in some….. Yeah…In WHAT exactly ?! She sighed and stood up. Deidara was out….Looking for food …again. "I hope somebody will find us …"She said out loud , and she went for a little walk , she was tired of trying to find food and keeping the fire going.

She just walked and walked and walked ….. she stood still…the sky was darker than normal…..maybe it'd rain !! Then she could get fresh water ! The water from the swamp was so ….Yuck !! Oh well…..

After a little time of walking she saw some kind of …mountain….weird ! She didn't know there were mountains around ! She ran a little closer , to see a cave ! A cave ! …Well At least it'd be better than what they were living in now ! She had to tell Deidara !

She quickly ran back to the 'base'. "Deidara !! "She yelled ….No here .What a surprise ! He was probably still looking for food . Oh well , she could move the stuff herself , it wasn't much after all.

It was heavy. Much heavier than she had expected ! She had almost stepped into a big pool ! She should watch out , those things were dangerous ! She stepped into the cave at last, and she was surprised , this really was the perfect place to stay ! She dropped all the stuff on the ground and made a place for a nice fire place.

Outside, it was raining.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Deidara's POV

"Damn !" Hunting wasn't as easy as it seemed ! He stood up , he was so tired , he had spent the whole day running after some weird animals . And it was already getting dark ! …it had been dark the whole day any way….it was going to rain soon.

He set off. "I hope Sakura has found something to eat !" but as he reached the base…He found nothing.

"What the- !!" He looked around….There was nothing left ! He was SO gonna kill that bitch !…..If he was going to survive this….. She had taken everything with her ! The cloak , the food , the blanket….Everything !!!

It started raining . "Perfect !"He said and he went looking for shelter . It rained so hard he couldn't see where he was going , he fell into a pool. He tried to get out , but the mud seemed to pull him deeper into the pool.

"…..I'm done for…" He said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura's POV

"I'm forgetting something !"She said , while she walked up and down the cave. "What was it !!" Outside the rain continued to fall , making it hard to see. "Aagh! Deidara do you kn-…..DEIDARA !!!" She shrieked out. "I totally forgot to tell him I moved here ! I'm such an idiot !She jumped up and ran out of the cave into the rain.

She could hardly see anything ! She tripped over a stone ."OUCH!!" She yelled , slowly getting up. Suddenly she heard something ….A weird sound….."D-Deidara ?…."

She walked a little further , the sound…..Somebody was drowning ! She quickly ran over to the pool she almost fell in on her way to the cave . She was right , She could see Deidara in the pool , barely able to breathe , the mud was already to his chin "Deidara !!Oh damn it ! Please don't die please don't die !"

She ran around , looking for something to pull him out. She looked up. There ! A branch ! She could reach him if she sat on it ! She quickly climbed into the tree , and she climbed as far as she could. "Deidara !! If you can , pull your hand out of the pool !" Deidara Coughed and made some weird noises. "I can't…." He coughed out and he sunk in deeper .

What could she do now ?….She didn't want to lose him !His eyes…His adorable ponytail… Wait….His Ponytail !! She reached as far as she could and grabbed his ponytail , it was already covered in mud , but she had it. "Deidara…this is gonna hurt like hell !" She yelled over the noise of the rain.

And she pulled his ponytail , she could hear the pool making weird noises and the tree cracking. She also hear loud cursing of Deidara , paired with screams of pain.

But it worked , she pulled him out far enough so he could give her his hand. She pulled him out .

She fell out of the tree and laid next to Deidara who was muttering curses and rubbing his head . "That f—king hurted !" He yelled at her , as soon as he had recovered a little. She looked at him , very annoyed. "Well it worked didn't it ?!" She yelled back. Sigh , couldn't he just say something like 'Thank you , you saved my miserable live' ? Was that so hard ?!

"Where were you dammit ?!"Deidara said as they walked towards the cave. Sakura looked at him and smiled. "I found shelter , a cave. But you were hunting , so I brought all of our stuff here. But when I was finished…I suddenly remembered that you didn´t know about our new shelter , so I came to look…" She blushed a little.

Deidara smiled as they entered the warm and comfortable cave. "Thanks…." He said .Sakura smiled and muttered " No thanks…" Deidara waited until she was asleep , and he walked up to her. He smiled and kissed her on her lips. "Sleep well……"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Don't hate me pleasee ! It'll get more interesting ! **


	9. Chapter 9

Hello people

**Hello people ! Sorry I took so long ! I'm just not really eager to continue. But I will. I wonder what'll happen in this chapter… Hmmmm…**

**Diclaimer: If I owned naruto , It'd be all DeixSaku and TemaxShika. **

Chapter 9

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**2 Day's later.**

Deidara's POV

He opened his eyes." Ugh….."He grunted and stood up , it had been much harder to find food the past day's , he was starving ! He did find some clay in the cave , he had collected enough for one Bird. He needed two though…he couldn't leave Sakura here alone !

He sighed, where was she anyway ? He turned around en walked out of the cave, he left his cloak , it was of no use here. It was getting really warm in the swamp now. But It also rained a lot. And that had been great for a few day's …but all the food began to rot after so much water and walking was almost impossible, It was more like swimming.

'Hmm…I guess she's looking around in the swamp ,Un.' He said to himself. 'I hope she finds a way out this time.' He stood there for a few minutes , not sure what to do….. Finding food ? Nah…he'd been doing that yesterday , and all he found was a bird….and it flew away !

Maybe he should go look for an exit . Or he could just climb up the rock ( wherein the cave was located ) and look around for an exit or something that could help them escaping.

'Hey…' Deidara turned around , he hadn't noticed Sakura coming this way. 'Oh ! There you are ! I was wondering where you went.' Sakura didn't answer… She sat next to him and looked over the swamp.

They were quiet for a long time…..'Dei….' Sakura said quietly. Deidara turned his head to look at her ' Yes ?' He answered , Sakura looked him in the eyes and said ' We'll never get out of this swamp, will we….?' Deidara was surprised. 'Well , I …. I dunno ! Why do you ask me ,Un ?' Sakura looked away 'I was just wondering.. What if we can't find a way out ? What If no one will come looking for us ? What if we'll never see our friends again?……' Deidara looked at her , he saw tears on her cheek.

'Please….Don't cry…. I'm here right ? Un.' Deidara said. He expected her to scream something like : You're not my friend You're my enemy ! But to his surprise , she began crying out loud and she hugged him.

After a few minutes they were still hugging , but Sakura had stopped crying. 'You know Dei…..I'm really glad I'm not alone in this mess……' She looked at him and she smiled. He looked at her. ' I'm sure we'll get out ! And if we won't , we'll die together. Un ! '

'Haha ! I'll keep you to that promise !'Sakura laughed. They climbed down the big rock. Deidara blushed a bit. 'Hey Sakura….. could you give me your headband ?' Sakura looked at him surprised. 'Why ? It's broken remember.' She answered. Deidara looked away. ' Yea I know …but ….I want to carry something of you with me…..Un…'

Sakura Laughed 'Okay silly ! Here you go!' And she threw him the broken headband.

'Thanks Pinky ,Un'

Sakura walked away , but stopped and turned around. ' Hey , if you got something from me , I want something from you too !' She Said to him.

Deidara Laughed and took off his headband 'Here ya go, un. Take good care of it.' Sakura smiled. 'Thanks…So…..Who's gonna get food today ? And who will look for an exit ?'

Deidara shrugged 'It doesn't matter that much…but I'll go look for an Exit. I did the food yesterday.' Sakura sighed 'It's so boring to go look for food ! It's not like I'll find anything…..Oh well. Bye Deidei !!' She called ,and she ran into the forest.

Deidara grinned. She would be so surprised ! If he found enough clay , they'd be out of here in no way ! He would show her what real art was ! Un !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

General POV

**With the Konoha's **

'We're here' Neij stated. They stood before a big green wall of plants. But it was a Genjutsu , and a strong one ! 'We will have to unite our powers to break this genjutsu !' Kakashi said.

'YES !! WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH !!' Gai and lee called out. ' Hey you two !' Tenten warned them ,'There might be some Akatsuki around so stop yelling and help breaking this genjutsu!'

They all concentrated , but the genjutsu didn't break. 'Wha- What's this ?? Why isn't the technique working ?!' Lee called out. Neij stepped closer. 'Hmmm……I've never seen such a genjutsu…it's not the work of a Konoha ninja …..More like a Hidden Rock ninja ! We'll have to use another technique if we want to break this genjutsu !'

Kakashi sighed. ' Well then…It seems I have no choice.' He grabbed his headband , preparing to show his Sharingan. ' Step back! I'll copy this jutsu and find a way to break it.'

They all waited ….'Okay……I got it ! It's such a simple jutsu…I never would've expected something so simple ….. The one who made this must be short on chakra…' Kakashi made a few seals and broke the jutsu.

Suddenly , a trap activated. Kunai's and shuriken flew around. They all dodged them just on time , and they ran back for a bit , expecting more traps to activate. But the swamp was silent again , and only the sound of the mud consuming the kunai's could be heard.

'We should be more careful !!' Kakashi said , 'If there are more traps , we should try to discover them and disable them !' Naruto turned to him 'No ! We should hurry ! Sakura-chan might be in trouble !!' Neij turned around and said ' I think we should go with Kakashi's plan. We can't save Sakura if we can't even take care of ourselves !'

'But That akatsuki will be weakened too ( if he's still alive ) !! We could let the ANBU take care of the traps and than we can keep on searching !!' Naruto said.

Kakashi looked in the direction of the big rock.

'We'll do neither ! I changed my plan ! Half of us will spend the whole day on disableing the traps , and the other half will set up camp and look for food ! Does everyone agree? Than that's settled ! Gai's team will disable the traps , Naruto and me will take care of the Food and the camp! And the ANBU , please scout the area ! There might be an akatsuki around !'

'Wait ! Kakashi sensei ? Can I please go with the ANBU ? Maybe ….Maybe We'll find Sakura !!' Naruto said. Kakashi looked at him. 'Okay ! But I'll be coming too! Three of the ANBU will take care of the shelter and food in our place !'

'Dismissed !!'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

General POV

**With Kakashi , Naruto and two ANBU.**

Everything looked the same in this swamp. 'I wonder if I'll ever find the way back! Naruto said.' Kakashi turned around , 'Don't worry ! I left a chakra trial!'

After a few hours , they found an old camp. Or at least , that's what they thought. There were tracks of an old fireplace and a piece of clothing hanging in a tree. And ANBU grabbed it and showed it to Kakashi ' It's black……. It might be from an akatsuki cloak !' Kakashi grabbed it. ' Don't tell Naruto…he might go Kyuubi….' And without waiting for an anwer he turned around and called: 'We're moving on !!'

The ground was very muddy and there weren't much trees , so they were moving rather slow. Naruto wasn't paying attention to where he was going and he stepped into an ENORMOUS pool of mud, he instantly sunk in.

'WHOA !!' He yelled. The others turned around. 'Naruto ! Don't move too much !! We'll get you out !!' He grabbed a thick branch from a tree and stuck it out to Naruto. After a lot of work , they managed to pull naruto out of the mud pool.

'Well than , now we can move on.' Kakashi stated. And he prepared to go. ' No ! Wait !' One of the ANBU called 'What's that ?' He pointed to something lying in the mud. Kakashi walked back and looked at the 'thing'. 'It's a sandal… A black one.'

He turned around to face the others. 'We have reasons to assume that this belonged to and Akatsuki. He must've had company , since It's impossible to get out of this mud pool alone .And that tree over there has a few broken branches , maybe someone climbed in to save the one who fell into the pool ! '

'Well than ! What are we waiting for !?Sakura-chan might be in danger !!' And Naruto ran off. Soon followed by the others.

Naruto was wondering how Sakura was doing , if only that Akatsuki hadn't showed up !! Than they'd be in Konoha , training , Trying to find Sasuke……

'Don't worry Sakura-chan ! I'll save you !' He muttered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hidan's POV

'AAHW MAN !!I think I just stepped into a huge pile of poo ! Why of all places a Swamp ?! ' Hidan complained. He hated this place! It was stinky , it was muddy , it was ugly and the bugs ! The kept biting him !! ' Shut up you !You've been complaining since we left the hideout! Stop whining ! It won't help!' Kakuzu was in a bad mood. Hidan figured he also didn't like swamps.

'So…. Where should we go look first ?' He asked trying to break the silence. Kakuzu was just about to answer when he tripped on a rock and fell into a crater. He manged to land on his feet and he looked around.

'Well….I suggest we should begin here .' Kakuzu said.

'That's a big crater, probably Dei's work! Hmm….' Hidan walked around for a bit , trying to make it look like he was helping.

Kakuzu jumped into a nearby tree en looked out over the swamp. 'The trap was set 20 km north from here….. And according to the craters….. Hmm…..' He walked a little further. Suddenly he stopped by a weird looking rock. He ran back a little and threw a kunai at the 'rock'.

A explosion lighted the area. And blew Hidan backwards. ' HEY !! Could you warn me the next time ?!' He yelled. Kakuzu grinned. 'Sorreh ! Heheh!'

'It seems that there are more bombs placed ahead ! That must mean that the battle ended with that last big crater…' Kakuzu turned around. 'That must mean ….hmm……Okay !' And he ran off .

'Hey !! Care tellin' me where we're goin'?!' Hidan yelled. Kakuzu didn't answer. Hidan rolled his eyes.'Idiot.' He muttered. Kakuzu Never answered any of his questions! He wondered why …..

They moved fast and soon they could sense Chakra in the air. ' Konoha Ninja.' Kakuzu stated. 'They're setting up camp. But there is also a group moving towards that big rock over there…' Kakuzu sat still for a while.

He watched the group setting up camp. 'ANBU…..And a few chuunin , jounin….. Hmmmm'

He closed his eyes and performed a jutsu. 'The group moving to the rock has two ANBU , a Jounin and a …genin ?' Kakuzu muttered.

'So ….wich will we follow?' Hidan asked. Kakuzu didn't answer. He was so ignorant ! Why couldn't he just answer such simple questions ?! 'Just ans- Hey!!' Kakuzu had already set off.

'Ugh!! For Jashin-sama's sake !!' Hidan muttered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Deidara's POV

_Oh man …look at yourself… You're trying to dig a hole in a swamp to find clay ? That doesn't make any sense !! Why am I doing this anyway ? Sakura is my enemy …She's not supposed to mean anything to me !! _

' Ouch!!' He pulled back his hand . A rock….he couldn't dig any further here. Hmm….Maybe if he moved closer to the old camp , he would find a place with clay…

Now that he thought of it …..On one of his "find the exit of the swamp" mission , he had seen some kind of crater ….. Maybe from a volcano ….And maybe he could find clay there !

And he began walking there , it was a weird climate here …one day chilly , the other day warm…. He had taken his cloak with him , he didn't know why , but he felt so much safer when he was wearing it …

_What would've happened when Sakura hadn't been here together with me ?… I would've been dead. And what would've happened if Sakura had been here all alone ?…She was the one saving him all the time… But If he found clay , He'd be the one to save her , to fly out of this swamp with her and live happily ever after …… _

_He wasn't ashamed of those thought anymore …_'Sakura…I wish that I would've met you as another person….. Not as a S-rated criminal …..But just ….. as me …' He bit on his lip.

'WHY ?! WHY GODAMNIT!!' He screamed . He was SO angry !! Why did it have to go like this !! If they got out of here He'd never see Sakura ever again ! He'd be forced to continue killing and living with those FREAKS !!

'NO!!' He screamed , He'd rather die than a life like that again !!

'Did you hear that ?' Deidara turned around. _What was that ?! People ?_

Quietly he hid his chakra and he crawled towards the voices. 'I thought I heard something…' _ Please …don't come looking …DON'T Come looking … _'I'm gonna take a look !' 

_Shit ! _He quickly turned around and began Running. He heard yelling behind him , and soon he could sense Chakra's coming close.

_He had to hide somewhere ! Damn this swamp ! There was no place to hide! _ He jumped into a few bushes , right against a wall of plants. Shit ! Where was his kunai ?!

'I heard something in those bushes !!' He heard a voice say 'No ! Don't attack ! Maybe It's Sakura-chan !' Oh no …That voice was too familiar ! The kyuubi boy ! Shit ….HE was in trouble now !!

'Whoever you are ! Come out with your hands raised and give us your weapons !' That was the Copy-Ninja . Shit ! But he wasn't going to give up without trying!

_What should I do now ?! In his weakened situation he couldn't handle them ! Shit…He'd have to run for it. _He looked around , plants to his left …Plants at his back… And Konoha Ninja in front of him….

Well ...he didn't have any choice did he ? He quietly grabbed a rock and threw it in a few bushes a few meter away form him. 'What was that ?' He heard a voice say. _I can't believe They're falling for that old trick ! _Deidara though just before he took a run.

'Hey !! Somebody's running away there !!' And soon he was followed by Naruto , Kakashi and the ANBU. He ran for the 'SP'(Safe Place ) , Sakura and him had though that up together , when there was something like ….a bear ..or enemy ninja's , They'd hide in there.

It was the best place to hide in this swamp. It was a hole , dug in the ground. That hadn't been very hard . But the swamp was very muddy , and so they'd collected stones all day, to lay into the 'SP', so it won't be full of mud when they needed it .

Damn…if he only had enough clay to make a clone! Hmm….Maybe if… He quickly ran to a few bushes and performed a Jutsu. Just enough chakra ! And he wouldn't even have to use the SP if his plan worked !

'There ! In those bushes ! I think I saw someone there !!' He heard a voice calling out. 'I just hope they'll fall for it….'He mumbled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto's POV

Naruto sighed , they'd been searching around for an hour already , and no sign of Sakura… But they would find her ! Wait a sec… What was that ?! He swore he had seen something moving behind those bushes…

No….That must've been his imagination…..No ! There was the noise of something moving in the bushes. 'Hey !' HE called after the others , 'Did you hear that ? I heard something ! ….I'm gonna take a look !' The others didn't answer , They walked back to where Naruto was pointing.

But suddenly they heard rustling in a few bushes a little further away. Kakashi immediately grabbed a kunai and prepared to attack.

'No! Don't attack !! Maybe it's Sakura-chan !!'Naruto called out. Kakashi lowered his Kunai ,and after a short hesitation he called: 'Whoever you are ! Come out with your hands raised and give us your weapons !' But no one answered him.

Suddenly they all heard a noise nearby. All turned to the noise , but they saw nothing. 'Hey !! Somebody's running away there !!'One of the ANBU called out. And he pointed in a direction where all could hear the noise of someone trying to run in a swamp.

'Damn !! He , or she , is getting away !' Naruto called , and he ran after the noise .He could vaguely see a person running in front of him.

But suddenly ….'Hey !! Where'd he go ?' Naruto stopped for a moment , and looked around. There ! In those bushes !! He prepared to attack but then…He suddenly heard a voice , a weak and small voice…

'Na…..Naru..to?…Is that you?..' Sakura ! No way !! SAKURA !! 'Sakura-chan !!' Naruto called out , he quickly jumped into the bushes , to find Sakura there , she was skinny and she looked very ill.

'Oh no !! Kakashi !! Sakura-chan is here and she doesn't look too well!! Come over here quickly !Sakura-chan ! What happened ?' Deidara couldn't help but smile , this was just too easy.

'Naruto….I'm so glad you finally found me !!…..The last few day's have been awful….I'm lucky I found some food…..Do you have some ??' Naruto backed off a bit , Sakura had changed so much , he almost didn't recognize her !

'Well…uh …yeah , I guess you must be hungry.' Naruto answered. And he grabbed his bag to get some Ramen. 'Here you go.' Sakura snatched the ramen out of his hands and began eating like she hadn't seen food in weeks !

'Whew…..I feel a lot better now…..I'm just going to take a rest…..I haven't been able to sleep with that akatsuki maniac around…..' She yawned and lied down. The others just looked at her .

'Kakashi-sensei…What will we do now ?' Naruto asked. Kakashi didn't answer, Naruto guessed that he was thinking.

'We should go back to Konoha to make sure Sakura's fine , and then we will come back for the akatsuki and-…..Wait….' Kakashi walked to the spot where Naruto had found Sakura. He searched around the bushes for a bit , the other soon joined him , after making sure Sakura was safe.

'Shit !! Just Like I though ! Don't let him escape !!' Kakashi suddenly turned around and ran to the place where they left Sakura. 'Wha ?! Naruto called out. 'Where'd Sakura-chan go !!'

'That wasn't Sakura Naruto , That was Deidara !!' Naruto gasped. 'WHAT ?!THAT WAS DEIDARA?? Oh When I get him , I'm gonna rip him apart !!' Naruto growled. He saw something lying on the ground…

'It's….It's Sakura's headband…….How did he get it ?….. Kakashi Sensei ! What if ….What if …..' Naruto picked up the headband…..And he felt tears burning behind his eyes…

'Naruto….I got some more bad news ….I cannot locate Deidara or his chakra…He seems to have vanished…' Kakashi said. 'We will do some last scouting around this place to see if Sakura is somewhere here …' The ANBU nodded and began scouting the area

'Naruto….Will you come too ?'Kakashi asked.

'No……I wanna be alone for a moment…' Was the answer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Well…I was planning on writing more ,but I'll do that later , I hope you guy's won't kill me for not uploading anything in …what…two months ?? Oh well I'm not too pleased with the ending , but I wanted to get it over with ! **

**Oh well . Please review !! You could also give some suggestions.**

**Enjoy!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey people

**Hey people. It's been a really really long time since I updated. And to be honest. I had totally forgotten about this story !! That was , until **_CrazyCat95_ **reviewed my story and reminded me of my long forgotten fanfiction. Thanks **_CrazyCat95 _**!!**

**Well ! Enjoy chapter 10 !! And if you have suggestions …Let them come !!**

Chapter 10

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Deidara's POV

_Shit, this wasn't good. The safe place was at least a few kilometres away , and they had already figured out it was him. Shit…. He wasn't going to get away !!_ He looked back and bumped right into Sakura.

'S-Sakura !!' He stuttered. Sakura stumbled backwards. 'What the hell Deidara ! Look out where you're go-' Deidara grabbed her arm , and pulled her with him. 'Whoa !! Deidara ! What are you doing !?' Sakura yelled at him. Deidara was about to answer , when a scream from behind caught their attention. 'You won't get away Akatsuki !! Give up now if you do not want to get harmed !!'

'Wha…People !! We should stop !! They can save us Deidara !!' Sakura pulled Deidara into a stop. 'Lets go !!' She began pulling him towards the voices

'No Sakura ! you don't understand ! We gotta run ! Un!' _Shit ! __Why didn't she just run ! They were going to catch up !!_

'You can do whatever you wish Deidara ! But I'M not going to run away from those people ! I don't want to die just yet ! If you want to die , that's fine with me ! But I just want to see my friends again! And you are not going to stop me !' And with that , she turned around and ran towards the voices.

'NO ! Sakura wait please !! Un !' She didn't listen. Deidara hesitated for a moment , scowled , and took off in the other direction. _Shit………I'm losing her…… And there's nothing I can do about it…_ He felt tears coming up when he thought that. _But at least she'll be happy with her friends again……._

He ran for a little while. He slowed down a bit…. And stood still… _Why aren't they following me ?_ He turned around , walked in the direction he came from and listened. _Why aren't they following me ? Oh no…… What if they thought that Sakura was ME ?! SHIT !! _

_If anything happened to her I'll never forgive myself !!_ Where were they ? Where had they taken her ? _I have to find her and make sure she's okay…_ He ran towards the place where he had left Sakura just a moment ago.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura's POV

People ! She was about to be saved ! Away from this damn swamp ! Away from the trouble and back to her friends and family !! And Deidara almost ruined it ! What was he thinking ! Letting a chance like this go by !! Well…. If he wanted to die in this goddamned swamp, that's okay with me , but he also assumed that I rather stayed here than being saved !

_He could've at least asked her…… _ She heard noises just a few bushes away.There ! People !

'HEY !! HEY !! I'M HERE !!' She yelled , she began waving her arms around , and she felt tears coming up.

She could see the shadow of a two people just behind that tree. She dashed out of the bushes and Hugged the figure with all her might. _Finally I'm saved !!_

'WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK ?!GET OFFA ME YOU FREAKIN' BITCH!!' She got pushed away harshly. She hit the ground hard. 'Ouch !!… Why'd you-' She looked up. _No……fucking…..way….. you gotta be kidding me……_

'AKATSUKIIIII !! 'She screamed , she jumped back on her feet and ran away as fast as she could. She didn't get far. The Akatsuki kicked her in her back , and she fell on the ground. But before she could even think of getting up she felt a knee standing on her back. Her arms were pulled behind her back and tied together. The Akatsuki also made sure she couldn't speak , bound her legs together and flipped her on her back.

She could see his face. Smooth hair , white , but with a hint of silver, purple eye's and an Akatsuki cloak. _So this is why Dei didn't want me to go here…but why did he run away ? This guy's supposed to be his comrade…_

The Akatsuki brushed away some of the dust and dirt on her face and looked at her face. His eye's widened, and she could see a big crooked grin coming on his face. 'Hey…..Kakuzu , You have NO idea who this is !! '

_Kakuzu? That means there's another one ! Shit , I'm in serious trouble……_

'The Hokage's Apprentice !!' Right after that , she heard footsteps coming her way. 'Hidan , are you sure ? Do you actually know what the Hokage's apprentice looks like ?' According to the voice , it was a man. Right after that another face came into her sight. He was wearing a mask , but the weird green eyes seemed to pierce her.

'Well then…… We will search for Deidara for a few more day's , and then we head back to the base.' Kakuzu turned around and began walking in some direction. Hidan hesitated a bit. 'But what could the boss want with this girl ?' Kakuzu turned around , he seemed angry. 'You idiot !! We could use her as bait for the Kyuubi ! Don't you know that the Kyuubi and the Hokage;s apprentice are good friends ?! Pheh… you idiot…' And Kakuzu walked away again.

Hidan stood up , walking after Kakuzu. _Wha ?! They're gonna leave me here like this ?! _'Hidan , you're forgetting the girl!!' Hidan stood still. 'What ?! Why am I always the one who has to carry the hostages ?!' Kakuzu didn't even answer and kept walking.

Hidan sighed. 'OKAY OKAY !! You win ! I'll carry the bitch.' He picked her up and ran after Kakuzu.

_This is so not good……._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

With Kakashi ,ANBU and Naruto General POV

'How could it happen ?? How could we have lost track of Deidara !!' Naruto screamed out in frustration. 'AAGH !! ' He began punching a tree out of pure frustration. 'Naruto…. Calm down please…..' Kakashi laid a hand on his shoulder. Naruto turned around.

'No ! I won't calm down !! That Murderer probably killed Sakura-chan , and we are letting him get away !!' He Fell on his knees and began sobbing. 'S-Sa-Saku-ra-chan………'

The others just stood by , watching him. Kakashi finally stepped forward and kneeled next to Naruto. 'Naruto , We still have a chance to get him. Get up and get going !' He stood up en turned to the ANBU. 'That also counts for you people ! GET SEARCHING !!'

**Hours later…….**

'Naruto….The sun's already down... Everyone is tired.' Kakashi said 'We should stop looking for Deidara. It's too late, we've searched everywhere and we didn't even find a chakra trail……… We should accept failure for now , leave a chakra mark here and return to the base. We can search for Deidara or Sakura tomorrow.'

'No ! We have to keep looking ! I'm sure ! She's close ! Just a few….more…mi..nu…tes….' Naruto fell down. 'Naruto ?! Are you okay ?'Kakashi walked up to Naruto and checked for injuries. ' He fainted , probably stressed out.' Let's head back to the base.

**At the Konoha-base.**

Team Gai was guarding the base. Everyone was silent. Gai was sleeping , Lee was in the swamp , getting more wood for the campfire. Neij looked up. 'They have arrived.' Not long after he'd said that , Kakashi and the rest of the ANBU appeared. Kakashi laid down Naruto. 'And , did you guy's get rid of the traps ?' The whole team looked at the ground.

'Well…uhm…' Tenten said 'We did… Well , we thought we did…We got rid of the genjutsu, but when we went to explore , a huge bomb exploded. One of the ANBU died in the explosion.'

'And on top of that , we found out that there are at least 8 more of these genjutsu bubbles surrounded with traps……'Neij stated. 'It's impossible to see which one conceals Deidara's base……'

'What about you guy's ? Did you find Sakura or Deidara ?' The others didn't answer. 'What happened to Naruto ? Did you guy's get into a fight ?'

Kakashi sat down. 'No we didn't. We encountered Deidara. He deceived us and got away. We found Sakura's headband…..it was cracked and there was some blood on it. We might have to assume that Deidara Killed Sakura.' The others around the campfire looked at each other.

'Naruto didn't want to believe that Deidara got away and that he killed Sakura , so he kept on searching until he fainted.' They looked at Naruto. 'Poor Naruto……'Tenten said.' What'll we do now Kakashi ?'

Kakashi looked at the ground. And it was quit for a while. 'We'll keep searching for Deidara.' But I don't think that Sakura's still alive… It's useless to search for her if we don't even know if she's alive… But no one will tell Naruto about this. You all know how he is. Keep up the illusion that we're here to look for Sakura. Alright ?'

No one answered. Kakashi stood up. 'I'll let you think about it. But until then , no one will tell Naruto about this.' He turned to the tent and said ' Neij , Tenten , I expect you two to tell Gai and Lee.' And with that , he went into the tent.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto's POV

Only a meter or two away from that same tent lied Naruto , he had woken up when Kakashi had lied him down.

_I can't believe it… _**(A/N: Ironic ;P) **_They're planning to leave Sakura in this swamp ? We don't even know that Deidara killed her… Only a stupid headband isn't enough proof !! I can't believe that Kakashi said that……_

He could feel tears coming up behind his eyes. _No! Naruto ! Wake up man !… You're not going to let that happen are you ?! If they don't want to help me finding Sakura-chan….. I'll do it n my own !! _

**Later that night…..**

'Yaaaaaawn……' Tenten let out a big yawn. 'Why are we always the ones to be on guard duty Neij ?' Tenten sighed, and turned to Neij. 'Neij? Where are you ?! Don't make me find you !' Tenten laughed a bit. She jumped into a few bushes , right into Neij. 'Got ya !!Haha !'Neij laughed. 'You won't get me that easily !! Tickle attack !!'

_Why are they even trying to hide that they are in love ? _Naruto thought. Oh well , this was giving him the perfect chance to get away from the base. He wasn't just going to leave Sakura-chan here in this goddamned swamp all alone ! 'Don't worry Sakura-chan , I'll save you' He whispered softly.

And if he found that Akatsuki he'd rip his head off !!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Deidara's POV

There they are… But what are they doing ,un ?! Where's Sakura ?! Shit … I can't locate her chakra anywhere…. The Kyuubi …. What's he doing ,un? Screaming out loud isn't going to help him… That idiot… I can't believe that he's a dangerous jinchuuriki !! The guy's totally helpless !

_Haha , for once it's good that I have no chakra left. There's no way they'll ever find me. I should follow them to their base. _Deidara chuckled.

**Hours of waiting and watching later…**

'Naruto….The sun's already down... Everyone is tired.' Kakashi said 'We should stop looking for Deidara. It's too late, we've searched everywhere and we didn't even find a chakra trail……… We should accept failure for now , leave a chakra mark here and return to the base. We can search for Deidara or Sakura tomorrow.'

_Finally… I thought they'd never stop looking for me. Heh those idiots…. Can't find me even though I'm sitting on a branch just 2 meters above them… I should be careful though. The copy ninja could've found me easily if he's used his sharingan. I should follow them from a distance. That won't be too hard._

**At the Konoha-base.**

Deidara was sitting not far away from their camp. _What I'd do just to sit next to that campfire ….._ He thought. He listened to their conversation(s).

'-got rid of the genjutsu, but when we went into a certain area , a huge bomb exploded. One of the ANBU died in the explosion.' The girl with the ridiculous ponytails said.

'And on top of that , we found out that there are at least 8 more of these genjutsu bubbles surrounded with traps……' The Byaaku-guy said.

Deidara smirked. _Ha , like I'd give away our hideout that easily. _The conversations went on and on. He wasn't even listening. Why did he follow them to their base again ? Oh well….. He was hungry , maybe he could snatch away some of their food….

After hours of waiting , everyone in the camp went to bed. Two of them had to guard the camp. But he couldn't say they were doing a good job. After half an hour they started to run around and tickle eachother.

_This is my chance , I just sneak up there and steal their fo- Hey… That Kyuubi kid… He's awake. What's he doing ? Shit he's coming my way ! Gotta get away._

He quickly jumped away from his hiding place and hid behind a few bushes , a few meters away from The Kyuubi kid.

'Don't worry Sakura-chan , I'll save you' He could hear him whisper. This could be a problem… It would've been great if he'd only had his full chakra-force. Then he could've captured the Kyuubi easily without the interruption of that Copy-ninja…

_Oh well seemed like he'd have to cancel his plan. It'd be a better idea to go to the hideout and dig for some clay. It'd take them days to come to the hideout. It was hidden under at least 12 traps and 9 Genjutsu._

'I'd better get going… Maybe Sakura is there too…. Although I doubt it…Un.' He muttered under his breath.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hidan's POV

'Aahhhw man !! Why don't we just set up camp !! I'm tired of walking all day Kakuzu !' Hidan whined. 'And that girl weights like ……200 kilos !!' Kakuzu didn't even pay attention to what Hidan was saying.

'Could you at least tell me why we're not setting up camp ? It's not like anyone's gonna find us !' Kakuzu stopped. 'The reason that we're not setting up camp is that we're not alone in this swamp.' Hidan rolled his eyes and muttered something.

'I heard that ! Well , anyway , There are a lot of Genjutsu placed here.' Kakuzu said 'And all filled with traps. I cannot see what kind of traps. But there are a lot of them , and I can tell that they are dangerous. And according to the amount of these traps and genjutsu, There are people here. And we have to assume that they can be a treath' Hidan sighed.

'I don't care !! I wanna sleep !' He threw Sakura on the ground and sat down. 'I'm NOT standing up until-' The sound of leaves and footsteps interrupted Hidan's rant.

'Something's coming!' Kakuzu muttered. He grabbed a kunai. 'Hidan, hide in the bushes and be my backup !!' Hidan nodded. In situations like this , he didn't mind Kakuzu ordering him around , he knew a lot more about attacks that Himself.

Suddenly , something came out of the bushes at full speed and bumped into Kakuzu. 'Whoa !!' A familiar voice yelled.

'DEIDARA ??' Hidan jumped out of the bushes , 'What the hell man ! You idiot !! Where were you ?!' Hidan yelled.

'Hey ! I can't help it ! fighting with the copy ninja , a jinchuuriki and a medic-nin isn't that easy when your partner is a moron ! Un!' Deidara got up , rubbing his head. 'Sorry Kakuzu , I was too busy getting to my hide- Hey ! That's Sakura !' He pointed at Sakura 'Where'd you find her ?' Kakuzu got up. 'She practically ran into our arms…' Kakuzu laughed. Hidan blushed a bit.

'What am I missing, un?….'Deidara asked. ' Nothing nothing !!'Hidan quickly said. 'Let's go ! We should go to your hideout Deidara.' Kakuzu nodded. 'I assume that all of these genjutsu and traps are yours Deidara ?' Deidara nodded. 'I'll bring you to the hideout.' He said. Hidan sighed , and walked over to Sakura. 'No no no, I'll carry her Hidan. Un.' Deidara quickly said. He picked her up and walked in the direction of the hideout.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Deidara's POV

_No way ! No way! Hidan and Kakuzu here !! The timing couldn't be worse ! And they captured Sakura ! Shit. This is no good….. They are probably going to use her as bait for The Kyuubi ! And even if I manage to get her out of this ,they'll kill me and go after Sakura anyway. And that'll double the chance of them finding the Kyuubi. And that will result in having Sakura killed too ! _

_Shit. _They arrived at the hideout. He removed the many traps and softly laid Sakura down on the ground. He turned to Kakuzu and Hidan. 'Hey ….you guy's happen to have any food ? I'm starving !' Deidara said.

'Yeah , sure we do. But first we need to contact the leader.' Kakuzu said. Deidara sighed. 'Can't that wait ?'Deidara spoke out. Kakuzu glared at him. 'No it can't.' He replied.

'Leader , we have captured the friend of the Kyuubi and we have found Deidara , alive.' Kakuzu said._**'That's good Kakuzu. Have you found the Kyuubi too ?'**_Kakuzu shook his head._** '**_No sign of him. Deidara also said that he hasn't sensed anyone's chakra. And he scouted the whole swamp today. That means that there is no one else is in this swamp but us four.' Kakuzu finished.

'_**Very well. Return to the base. And make sure that the Kyuubi's friend doesn't escape.'**_

The leader's voice vanished.

'Well then. Let's head back.' Kakuzu said.

_I'm sorry Sakura …But there's nothing I can do for you right now………….._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**That's the 10****th**** chapter for now. I hope you guy's liked it. Maybe I'll put the rest of the story in a sequel. Since the swamp will be left out from these chapters on. **

**Also , Please review and give me suggestiosn.**

**If you find any mistakes in my story at all , please tell me. ( I'm not talking about grammar mistakes , but story errors. )**

**That's all for now :D See you all later ! **

**Lanny9000990009**


End file.
